


How Clint Deals With A Genetic Experiment

by sakurasake



Series: The Genetic Experiment Series [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl with razor sharp wings. The assassin who hides in the ceiling. Add fire, stir until boiling hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Clint Deals With A Genetic Experiment

Title: How Clint Deals With A Genetic Experiment  
Inspired by: Angel by Massive Attack  
Author: Me  
Fandom: The Avengers  
Pairing: Clint/OC  
Homage: To Gabriel in Legion, his wings on the OC.  
Summary: The girl with razor sharp wings. The assassin who hides in the ceiling. Add fire, stir until boiling hot.  
…  
She hated what she'd become. Fury had taken her in, but she requested to be locked up; afraid to hurt everyone because of her wings. There was one who wasn't hurt, when she'd finally used her wings in their escape from the Hydra lab that they'd found her in. She was a healing mutant, who was captured by FoH and sold to Hydra to either kill or experiment on.

“Somebody looks depressed.”  
Gabby nearly jumped out of her skin, her gun metal feathers ruffled. She looked up to see Clint hanging out of the ceiling. Gabby glared at Clint as he lowered himself from the hole in the ceiling. After he gained his balance, when his feet touched the floor and he was standing straight, he moved the ceiling tile back into place.

“Kinda spartan for quarters, isn't it?” He asked her, looking around the solid white cell that had a dresser, a cot and a bench sticking out of the wall.  
There was what looked like a door, but a press of a button and it hissed as it moved...to reveal a small bathroom. It was the brain child design of Tony and Natasha. Natasha had also thought up contingencies, to allow Clint a way in and out of the cell.

“Why would you want to be in here?” He shuddered at the thought.  
Gabby glared at Clint and crossed her arms under her chest.

“Because I actually want to,” She snapped, “the others are safer for it.”  
Clint approached Gabby, but she stepped back when he stepped closer. Until he had her backed into the wall.

“Notice that you left me out of it,” Clint pointed out.  
Gabby turned her head, but Clint's hooked finger under her chin made her look at him once more. Gabby stretched out a wing, toward Clint.

“Touch it,” She told him, watching as he reached for it.  
Clint gave a noise of surprise, running his fingers through downy feeling feathers. Gabby gave a sigh and wilted a little.

“Pluck one,” She said softly, “then run it over your sleeve. Don't be gentle about it either.”  
Clint hesitated, but Gabby nudged his hand with the pre-offered wing. Gabby cringed when he pluck a feather, it looked stiff, like the ones that she'd thrown into the wall, but to him it only felt like pure softness. He dragged it across the kevlar de-tachable sleeve of his uniform and watched in wholly surprise as the feather cut through it like a knife through butter. But it didn't cut him. By all rights, it should have sliced his forearm open, but it didn't. Clint looked up at Gabby, the feather falling from his hand and hitting the floor with a metallic thunk next to the cot.

“Bruce said my ability is genetically pre-disposed not to hurt you,” Gabby said quietly.  
All the while that Gabby spoke, thoughts were accumulating in Clint's mind. Oh the possibilities...he decided to go the funnest route. Gabby didn't make a sound when Clint tilted her head back a little roughly. Though, she squeaked a bit when he kissed her hard. Her wings relaxed and Clint heard several feathers...that had become loose during the escape...hit the floor. Clint kicked the sharp knife-like feathers away, pulling the healing avian mutant away from the wall.

“You,” He said against her lips, stealing kisses between words, “are...fantastic...Never...telling...Tasha...'bout...the feathers...”  
Gabby was limp, so Clint lifted her arms onto his shoulders, before he went back to nibbling and licking at her lips, his large hands cupping her soft face in between them.

“She...already...knows...” Gabby replied.  
Clint pulled back from the kiss and took Gabby in. White shorts, laces up the side...easily undone. White backless halter top...easily taken care of. Gabby felt like a bug under a microscope, drawing her arms and wings in as a lame attempt to cover herself. Clint unfolded Gabby, enfolding one side of her tiny waist in one hand and pulling her against him. He kissed her slow and passionate, before chuckling and pressing her forehead with his.

“On the cot,” He told her, “hands and knees. You'll love it, trust me.”  
Gabby glared at Clint, looking at him warily but complying. Natasha had told Gabby that she could trust Clint, no matter the stupid shit he says or does. Clint picked up the feather he plucked, able to identify it from the others because of the longer end, which he held on to like a grip. Gabby held her breath as the cot lowered a bit under Clint's weight. She felt him behind her, the feather tickling up her leg. She couldn't hurt herself with her own feathers, just like she couldn't hurt Clint either.

“Clint...” She squawked as he used the feather to cut the ties at the side of her shorts.  
She would have scrambled to save her dignity, if not for the hand on her shoulder. He switched hands and used the feather on the other side, chuckling when her shorts fell onto the cot. A lot of men at SHIELD and Stark Tower had stared at Gabby's ass whenever they saw her; Clint being one of the happy few. Gabby's eyes widened, when she felt Clint's teeth bite down gently on one ass cheek, oddly finding herself liking the sensation. Clint tucked the feather under the cot, leaning against Gabby's warm body as he did so.

He sat back on his heels and brought her with him, Gabby basically sitting in his lap with her legs on either side of him. He kept one arm tight around her, like a steel band under her halter. Gabby's head fell forward, Clint using his teeth to untie the top ties of the halter. They fell to reveal her perky and plump breasts when he had them untied, using his free hand to undo the bottom ties. After the bottom ties were undone, the top fell to the cot and Gabby's head fell back against his shoulder.

Gabby's hands came up and removed the detachable sleeves from Clint's arms, letting them fall to the cot as she drew her fingers over the arm supporting her under her breasts. Emerald green eyes locked with Clint's as his free hand drew down her abdomen, his fingers flitting across her lower stomach, before stopping at the bareness at the apex of her thighs. Clint kept Gabby's gaze, his fingers finding her clit.

“Oh...” She shivered, as he drew his fingers over her folds.  
He kept a grip on her, Gabby bucking in his fold when he applied pressure and speed against her clit. He watched her eyes flutter, her pupils dilating until her irises were almost completely gone. He listened to her gasps and mews, held her against his body as he played her clit like a violin. He felt her posture tighten against him, feeling her pulse throbbing as she came. She fell forward, catching herself on her hands. Clint rested his hand on her lower back, waiting until she caught her breath.

“Are you sure you aren't evil?” She asked him, looking back at him over her shoulder.  
Clint felt his cock twitch in his uniform pants as she did, her ass still closely pressed to his groin. He ran his free hand up her back, while the hand that held her against him rested at the side of her thigh. Which kept her in place. He stood up on his knees, still fully pressed against her lower half. He slowly backed away, before he leaned down. Gabby's arms shook when she felt soft, warm lips against her lower back. With each inch up her back, that he kissed and licked and nibbled and bit, Gabby's body trembled more and more. Especially when he got to the base of her wings, Gabby's body shaking in orgasm by then.

She felt Clint's cocky smile against her back and pressed her hips back toward his, feeling his hardening groin against her. A little butt of her hips and Clint fell back on his ass on the cot. Gabby flopped over on her back, wings relaxed surprisingly and Clint's eyes were drawn to the beads of sweat between and across her breasts. Her legs were still parted, knees bent and feet flat on the bed. She sat up on her elbows, grabbing the front of Clint's uniform with one hand and pulling him down to her. That hand went up his chest to his neck, then to the back of his neck as they kissed once more.

Clint's uniform clad body pressed Gabby's nude form into the cot, both of them blissfully unaware to the world outside them.

Clint sat back on his heels, wrapping her legs around his hips, which lifted her pelvis up with him. He ran a hand down her body, up the valley between her beautiful breasts, coming to a stop at her neck, where he brushed the bared column of her throat with his knuckles. Gabby lurched up, her mouth attaching to Clint's as her hands went for the vest of his uniform, unzipping it and wresting it from his shoulders. Gabby's wings propped her up, so Clint was able to shrug off the vest and let Gabby toss it aside. All before he broke the kiss long enough to wrench off his shirt and throw it aside.

The sleeves, her top and bottom all made it to the floor, Gabby's small hands going for Clint's belt as his tongue wrapped around hers. His hands cupped her face, their tongues moving together as she unbuckled his belt, going for his zipper and having it down quickly. Clint leaned forward, laying Gabby back on the bed as she tried to push his pants down his hips. Her hands went to his neck and she had an easier time of getting his pants down by using her feet. When she got it down almost to his knees, Clint had to break the kiss long enough to take his pants off. But he didn't stop there.

Gabby's emerald eyes watched Clint's grey/cornflower blue as he crawled down her body, Clint nuzzling his stubbled cheek against her soft and sensitive inner thigh. Gabby fell back on the cot and Clint smirked. He made a mark on her inner thigh, Gabby's legs wobbling at either side of his head, before he kissed her lower belly and down to her bare apex.

Gabby let out a sound that was a mix of a drawn out grunt and a moan, crying out the sound when Clint's mouth latched to her mound. His thumb went to her clit and he drove his tongue as far into her as it could go. His eyes watched her mouth fall open, one hand gripping the bedding of the cot as the other gripped his hair.

“Oh God...” Gabby bit back a wailing sound, as Clint worked her with no mercy, “Clint...”  
Her wings stiffened and she began full body shakes that almost threw Clint off, but he managed to hold her hip down as he felt her clamp down on his tongue.

“So that thing in your mouth is good for something other than talking,” Gabby croaked, when she caught her breath, Clint resting his chin on her stomach. He smiled at her and kissed just under her belly button.

“Glad that you approve,” He said cheekily with a smile.  
He kissed his way up her body, bracing himself on one hand next to her head. Gabby felt his length against her stomach, her hands running over his shoulders, nails running down his back and lower back, digging into his perfect rounded, muscled ass. Her nails digging into his ass cheeks made him buck his hips against her, which ran his length between her folds and against her wetness. Gabby's hands made their way back up his back, gripping the back of his neck as she pulled him into a kiss.

Clint's upper body pressed Gabby into the cot, one hand going between them to adjust his length. He slid the head against her folds, tapping it against her clit several times, before he positioned it between her folds. He tugged gently on her bottom lip, before letting it go. His mouth went to her bared throat, attaching to the milky skin as he slid into her with a slow lunge. Clint's shoulder muscles tightened under Gabby's hands, Clint groaning into Gabby's neck as he felt her warmth envelop him.

Gabby's heels dug into the back of Clint's thighs, the two of them just laying there, kissing and touching and just feeling. It took a little while before Gabby began to wiggle underneath him, her inner walls fluttering and grabbing for more. Clint began to rock forward into Gabby hard, working his entire length into her balls deep before pulling out until only the head remained. The hard rocking continued until he paused, keeping her legs at his hips while he began to sit back on his knees. He pulled back a little and looked down, watching his length as it disappeared into Gabby with a steady rhythm.

Gabby gave soft moans with each thrust, her hands gripping the bedding to the point where her knuckles were turning white. Clint unclenched one of her hands and brought it between them.

“Feel...” He croaked, bringing her hand to where they were joined.  
He kept her hand there, letting her feel him as he slid in and out. He moved on hand to her hip, keeping his rhythm, the other hand going up to cup a breast perfectly. The hand between them played with her clit as the other came up to rest over Clint's hand cupping her breast.

“Clint...” She moaned, her fingertips pressing against her clit and her nails scraping his length with every pull out and every thrust back in.  
He moved the hand between them to rest on her knee, removing the hand from her breast and rested it next to her hip, while gripping her thigh with the other. Gabby's green eyes looked around wildly, while Clint just continued to look between them and watch his cock pounding into Gabby as his pace picked up. Gabby lifted her head to look, watching him too before Clint lifted his head to look at her. The second their eyes locked, she clamped down around him hard and came, Clint stopping his movement entirely as he watched her come undone.

“Do you know how beautiful you are when you come?” He croaked, leaning forward and kissing her.  
Clint just stayed in place, kissing Gabby as she came down. He licked and nipped at her lips, sucking her tongue into his mouth, his tongue thrusting slow and gentle into her mouth as her hands gripped his hair.

“I knew you were lethal with a bow,” Gabby croaked, Clint's large hands going to grip her hips tight as he sat back on his wide spread knees...which left her feet to flail when he decided to move, “but you should have your entire body classified as a deadly weapon, especially this,” she clenched her inner walls down tight around him as she said 'this'.  
Clint closed his eyes, head back and moaning when she clenched around him.

“God you're beautiful, angel,” Clint croaked as he looked down at her.  
Clint started a hard mid-tempo pace, Gabby grunting hard with every thrust and her feet flailing behind him with every thrust into her warm and willing body. Gabby gripped the edge of the cot behind her head with one hand, while digging her nails into his pec with the other.

“Claws, angel,” Clint kept his pace while using both hands to remove her hands from their place.  
Clint held Gabby's hands, her hips pushing into his, Gabby giving him as good as he gave her. She pulled her into him hard, one last time, before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. Clint brought Gabby up into a sitting position, sinking him into her as deep as he could go. Gabby gripped the back of Clint's neck, her nails digging in as they kissed, his hands splaying between her wings.

“You like my claws, bird-boy,” Gabby chuckled against his lips.  
Clint bounced her hard in his lap, biting down gently on her lip. Gabby's eyes fluttered closed, Clint watching in amazement as her wings melted into her back, a design-elaborate tattoo taking their place. Clint drifted his fingers over them as Gabby rode his lap hard, the avian mutant shaking. They were still as sensitive as before. She felt his arms tighten around her, both of them shaking in building orgasm. His eyes clenched closed tightly as he came, his toes curling. Gabby held on to Clint, laughing when he fell back on the cot, surprised that he stayed inside her.

“That I do, angel,” He kissed under Gabby's chin, “that I do.”  
They just laid there and kissed, fingers stroking and touching. He brushed her cheekbone with his knuckles, smiling at her softly. Though, to her, he had a slightly dopey look on his face. As they laid there kissing, Gabby faintly noticed that he was still hard. She sat up, after breaking the kiss, to where Clint was face level with her breasts. When his teeth captured a nipple and his mouth sealed around it, she began to ride him again slowly. His hands went to her ribs and his mouth found hers one more, Clint keeping Gabby steady as she rode him.

Clint could tell that Gabby's inner walls were almost painfully sensitive by now, but the avian mutant wasn't about to stop now. She whimpered against his lips with every thrust of her hips against his, Clint just laying there and enjoying the ride.

His hands went down and gripped the globes of her ass in his hands, fingers digging in as he took over and picked up the pace. Her sensitized inner flesh made it so much easier for her to come, making Clint smile against her lips the louder that she got.

She gripped the back of his hair tight, emerald eyes looking into blue/grey as she brought herself down hard. Clint couldn't find himself wanting to look away, his eyes locked with hers.

His pace started to get erratic, Gabby's hips moving in a fast and fluid movement. Her hips even kept the movement as they both came for the last time, Gabby falling onto Clint, both of them panting heavily.

“Now I see why Natasha likes it so much...” Gabby chuckled.  
…  
AN: I don't know what Jeremy's eye color is, but I wrote what I kept seeing when I thought up the fic.


End file.
